Kawaii desu!
by Zewy
Summary: Ryou is a sixteen year old kid who got a crush on his senpai Bakura.. He dreams about them two toghter at night and even on the day.. But when Bakura one day shows up at Ryou's doorstep, his hole life turns upsidedown! YaoiShonenai, malemale
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Kawaii desu!

Author: Sui Kokoro

Fandom: Yu-gi-oh!

Spoilers: No  
Warnings:Yes, yaoi. Boy on boy doing it.. so if you don't like gay porn, stop reading then!

Publisher's Notes: Man friend did this. But she can't publish it. So I'm doing it for her. And I will replay all your review's and show them for her as well! So read and review!  
Disclaimer: She and I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But Sui-chan wants to own Bakii..

"Kawaii desu!"

I had a dream last night. A dream about Bakura-kun.

In it, I was watching him shower.

He ran his hands over his body, washing himself.

The water was (I think!) a bit cold, so Bakura-kuns nipples had become stiff and hard.

I wanted to touch them.

That white foam coming from the soap made large bubbles, so that I couldn't see when he began to wash his more private parts.

But suddenly the foam began to disappear.

It was then that I woke up. Hearing the alarm clocks angry screams, I gritted my teeth, knowing exactly what it was that were growing in my boxers.

Hitting the clock with my fist, I made the angry screams stop.

8 o'clock sharp. Time to get out of bed, masturbate a little, wash my hands, eat my breakfast and then go back to sleep again.

It was a Friday, and I didn't want to go to school today.

I could just ask Yuugi-kun or someone else to bring me my homework. It's as simple as that.

I crawled out of bed. I dragged myself to the small mirror in the bathroom.

Aw… Many days of lack of sleep, and _this_ is what you get!

My long, silvery, almost completely white hair looked filthy and I had rings under my eyes.

"I look awful…!" I murmured and turned away from the mirror.

Forgetting about my erection, I walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the refrigerator.

I looked after bread, but I couldn't find it.

I looked after yoghurt and milk but I couldn't find it.

I looked after cereals but I couldn't find that either.

All that I could find, and all was left, was a large piece of something green and yellow and that looked like very, very old cheese.

I made a face and slammed the refrigerator door shut.

Now what was I suppose to eat? Mould!

I sighed in frustration, going back to my room in search of clothes.

I couldn't go shopping without them and to my surprise, I found that my erection had reduced quite much in size.

And then… I suddenly remembered my dream Bakura-kun.

I imagined myself touching that wet body, pinching those nipples so hard that he would moan in pleasure.

I also wanted to grab a hold of those moaning lips and suck on them…

Holy Ra! What was I thinking!

Bakura-kun was nearly almost three years older then me, and in school I didn't have much of an opportunity to talk to him, because he was always surrounded by his friends and those screaming girls with huge breasts and big lips.

My chances with him where minimum but… I just couldn't take my eyes of him!

During class or lunch he always tend to look back at me when he's noticing that I'm watching him from behind my book.

I blush and he smiles.

I don't know if it's because he thinks I'm silly or something or if I amuse him.

I feel so confused…!

And on top of everything, Bakura-kun's a guy!

I'm a guy…

Oh, this is scary! What is Yuugi-kun and the others going to say if I tell them I'm… gay?

Are they going to laugh at me?

Or just congratulate me and move on as if nothing had ever happened?

But what if I'm bisexual instead? That would be so much easier to cope with…!

My thoughts where interrupted by the door bell.

Curios as I am, I walked towards the door. I looked through a window to see who my visitor was.

My heart jumped. Could it be… him? I asked my own thoughts, opened the door and looked up at two beautiful big, brown eyes, surrounded by long, white silvery hair.

"Ohayo, Ryou-kun!" Bakura-kun said.

Wow... he... he _talked_ to me. To _me_!

"O-ohayo, Bakura-kun!" I murmured, blushing pink.

He laughed and smiled at me.

My heart jumped again…

"Going somewhere?" He asked, pointing at the clothes I had in my arms.

"Ow… I was planning to get some breakfast…" The truth always works.

"Mind if I join you then? I know this really great place and it's just around the corner. If you don't want to eat out, we can stay here instead!"

"S-stay here!" I smiled, nervous of what to come.

"Ow, okay!" He smiled. "But maybe you should get dressed first?" Laughing again, he pat me on my head.

Again, my heart jumped and I quickly hurried to my room to change my clothes.

"O my god! Bakura-kun… he was… he was in my house!"

I kept on thinking, over and over again, until I got all dizzy.

What was I suppose to do? I mean, the only thing I did when talking to Bakura-kun was blush and I…

Wait… it felt like I was… suddenly being watched…

I turned around and saw Bakura-kun stand a few meters in front of me. He smirked and took in the sight of my half naked body,

"Kawaii desu!" He said and tilted his head to the side.

My eyes widened. Did Bakura-kun think I was… c-cute?

I stood like frozen when he approached me.

Was this… a dream?

His hand softly stroked my cheek. I shivered at the touch, but I couldn't move,

His hands slipped lower…

"Ba- Bakura-kun…" I was finally able to say something.

His hands stopped. I wish they hadn't.

"Ne, Ryou-kun? Did I do something wrong?" He asked me, taking the shirt from my hands and putting it on me.

"Nani?" I managed to say something again.

"Time for breakfast!" He just said, dragging me gently by my hand.

He held my hand… O my god! He held my hand!

I blushed but didn't pull away,

"It seemed as if you didn't have anything eatable in your refrigerator… Wait here, don't move, I'll be right back!" Bakura-kun said, showing me to a chair in the kitchen.

I sat down, trying to sit still and wondered where he was going. So I asked.

"Get supplies for pancakes! You like pancakes, right?" His answer was quick and cheerful.

"Hai!" I smiled. Anything Bakura-kun made, I knew that I was going to like it.

"Good! I'll be right back then!" He laughed, went out, closed the door after him and there I was, all alone on a chair in the middle of the morning and in my own kitchen, feeling depressed and left out.

But it turned out, that just a few minutes later, Bakura-kun returned with… supplies for pancakes!

I licked my lips and pat my stomach, knowing exactly what was to come. And just like me, Bakura-kun was a very great cook.

I watched as he mixed the ingredients together, and finally as he served those thick, golden pancakes… with syrup on top…

I smiled, taking in the scent of the food.

"Itadagimas-u!" I yelles, digging in.

Bakura-kun ate to, but not as much as I did.

Oh, I was hungry, and oh, it tasted so good!

"Oishi!" I said, closing my eyes.

"Glad you liked it…" Bakura-kun said.

I knew he was watching me.

The feeling made me giggle.

I opened my eyes and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked, clearly amused by my laughter.

"Nandemo! Nothing…" I giggled, looking down at my empty plate.

"You're a real great cock, you know that right, Bakura-kun?"

"Am I? Oh, thanks a lot! Anything for an admirer!" He smirked, stroking back some hair from his face.

I gulped. Did he see me as an admirer? I tried to smile, not to look so nervous. What if he suspected, or knew that I was… in love with him?

And now it finally struck me.

I was… I was in love with… Bakura-kun…

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Kawaii desu!

Author: Sui Kokoro

Fandom: Yu-gi-oh!

Spoilers: No  
Warnings:Yes, yaoi. Boy on boy doing it.. so if you don't like gay porn, stop reading then! Oh, and there will be a little rape in it also.. just a little. okey.. very much.. T.T

Publisher's Notes: Man friend did this. But she can't publish it. So I'm doing it for her.  
Disclaimer: She and I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But Sui-chan wants to own Bakii.. No, she change her mind, she want's ryou insteed.. '

"Kawaii desu!"

"What are you thinking about… kawaii?"

He… I thought I was going to faint! He… called me c-cute again!

I blushed.

O my god, I couldn't stop blushing!

Bakura-kun suddenly looked worried. With one of his eyebrows lowered, he approached me for the second time this morning.

I wanted to scream, to run away, but I sat like frozen. I couldn't… no, I _didn't want to _move, I realised.

What was he going to do to me?

Touch me?

Oh God, please let him touch me. Please let me feel his hands on me again…

"Are you okay, Ryou-kun? You look warm… are you sick or anything?"

Ow… He thought I blushed just because I was… sick…

Good! Then he didn't suspect anything! Or… did he?

He came closer… closer and closer… until…

His fingertips gently touched my red cheeks.

He made small circles when he moved his hand and I giggled.

When I giggled, Bakura-kun looked at my lips.

I stopped giggling then, and waited.

Looking into his eyes, I bent forward a bit.

Bakura-kun smiled and got a hold of my chin with his hand. He held it steady while dragging me towards him so that he could reach my lips easier.

I shivered, and slowly closed my eyes.

I felt his tongue licking my lower lip.

It felt really nice when he parted my lips, pressing it in.

I relaxed and smelted into the kiss and rested one of my hands on Bakura-kuns shoulder.

This whole thing was new to me.

I've never felt anything like it, and it felt good. Really good…

Still shivering, I returned the kiss. I wasn't as skilled as Bakura-kun, but I didn't think it really mattered.

His hands were under my shirt now.

The made my nipples hard and I moaned.

And I think this triggered something in Bakura-kun, because now his hands slipped _really low_ and were just about to unbutton my pants… when I pulled away.

"This… I want it… But I'm not… not ready yet…" I panted, looking up at Bakura-kun who… licked his lips.

"Are you really sure about that?" He asked, leaning forward.

"H-hai!" Pulling away again I lowered my head.

"G-gomen'e!"

Bakura-kun laughed.

"Don't apoligase, it's okay, I understand!"

My heart jumped and I smiled.

"Hontoni? Hontoni, Bakura-kun?" My smile grew bigger when he nodded as an answer.

"I'll take some time, but when you're ready, I'll be there!" He winked at me.

"Hai!" I giggled.

But then I thought… What if Bakura-kun only wanted me for my body?

What if he…

No! You baka! Don't… Don't think like that! He would never… Or… w-would he?

"Bakura-kun?"

"Ne?"

"Are you… going to hurt me?"

He gasped. "NO! Why would I… Do you think that I would hurt _you_? No way!"

I could see that the question made him upset, so I nodded another 'Gomen'e' again and went completely silent.

He approached me again. He hugged me.

I melted, closed my eyes and listened to what he whispered in my ear.

"I would never hurt you… Not in a million years, not ever!"

He hugged me harder.

"I'll never hurt you… My sweet chibi hikari…"

He had just called me… his "little light". I cuddled deeper into his arms, murmured something and sighed as the warmth from his body made me sleepy.

He kissed me softly on my lips and smiled a bit sad actually, and stood up.

"I… should go!"

I woke up from my slumber, quickly pulling him towards me and begged with a desperate voice:

"No, stay…!"

I hugged him hard and almost began to cry as I thought about being alone again.

"I need you… I can't stand being alone all the time. Onekai, don't leave me, please!"

A single, blue little tears found its way out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't…"

… Without a word, Bakura-kun carried me…

"…leave me…"

… And went into my bedroom, let my head and body rest on the soft, soft bed and layed a blanket over me…

"…please!"

… And before I drifted into sleep I heard his low voice whisper to me:

"I'll never leave you… Promise!"

When I finally woke up, my eyes felt swollen, and when I looked into a mirror, I saw that they where red from all the crying.

And then I looked down at my… completely… naked body…

My eyes widened when Bakura-kun came into the room.

Quickly, I snatched a towel to hide… my antics.

"Ba-Bakura-k-kun..."

"Ohayo, Kawaii!" He smiled and suddenly… approached me.

Forgetting that I was naked under that small, small towel, I melted into the hug that Bakura-kun gave me.

"Bakii?"

"Nani?" He smiled at me. "I just wanted to hug you, that's all!"

"Ow… Okay… B-but why am I…"

"…Naked?" He smirked. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything!"

"D-didn't d-do anything?" I looked down again.

And there it was… Under that small, small towel…

A really, really hard erection…

O… my God, O MY GOD! D-did I have a dream again? Or…

I looked up at Bakura-kun.

"Are you sure… that you d-didn't d a-anything…?" I looked up again, but this time in fear.

Bakura-kun approached me. He reached out a hand.

It first toughed my cheeks then my chin and neck.

"What are you…" I tried but got interrupted by Bakura-kun who covered my mouth with his hand.

"Mppfh!"

"Just be quiet little one, and I wont hurt you…"

Wont! But… he said…

I manage to pull away and his hand didn't cover my mouth anymore.

"Ba-Bakura-kun! What the hell are you doing?" I was a little angry, so I raised my voice.

"You said… That you wouldn't hurt me! Not in a million years, not ever!" I burst out in tears, stood there like an idiot, sobbing.

"I wont… But if you don't stop talking right here and now, I will!"

His voice sounded threatening and I still cried, just because… I knew that he was telling the truth.

He smirked and his hand fell down to were the towel was.

He pulled it away and his eyes were set on my erection.

I blushed and tried to cover it with my hands, but he grabbed them before I could get so far.

Letting go of them, Bakura-kun went to unbutton his pants.

He let them fall down to his knees along with his boxers.

N-no… no way! T-this wasn't happening to me!

I began to cry even more. I tried to run away, but slipped and hit my lower lip in the chink. I could taste my own blood and I could see Bakura-kun stand lowered over me.

"Stand up!" He ordered and I murmured a "Hai" and did as he told me to.

He then pulled in my lower lip so that it started to bleed even more.

"S-stop… it!" I begged, hitting away his now bloody fingers.

He ignored me and said with a low, almost husky voice:  
"Stand on your hands and knees… Just like a dog…"

"Wha…"

He hit me hard in the face with the back of his hand. "Did I say you could talk? Do as I told you, _now_!" He sounded angry… and I was too afraid to _not_ do as he told me… so I d-did…

And then…

He slid inside me.

I screamed, he moaned.

In and out he went and I silently begged for him to stop, please stop, it hurt so much… I d-didn't want this…

I… I was right… He only wanted me for my body!

I whimpered as he came inside me.

"Good boy…" Bakura-kun whispered, breathing hard and slowly pulling himself out of me…

I opened my eyes. I saw the blood coming out of me like water from my entrance.

I closed my eyes again, I didn't want to see.

To weak and wounded to even try to sit, I collapsed on the cold, white bathroom floor, almost choking in my own blood.

And then I heard it. The sound of laughter...

It came from Bakura-kuns mouth.

"So easy!" He said, slowly getting himself dressed.

"C-Can't breath!" I began to get dizzy and Bakura-kuns smile went wider in a creepy way when he helped me to sit.

I coughed, could barely hear him chuckle.

"I would want to do this again, ne?" He stroked me over my bloody cheek.

I hit away his hand and began to cry.

"Don't… touch me!"

"What, you thought I loved you or something? O no, Ryou-kun, I was only turned on by you…" Bakura-kun said in a low, low voice.

"Turned on? You didn't…" I tried.

"Nah, I only wanted to sleep with you, that's all! I'm a guy of impulse not feelings."

Yeah, you got _that _ right…

"I… A-ano, where's my clothes?" I murmured to my self, crawling to find them.

"Got hard to see? Dry your eyes…"

There was something in Bakura-kuns voice that sounded suspicious, but I held forth my hand, trying to get the towel from Bakura-kuns hands.

"Give… me…" I begged, feeling the dizziness coming back again.

"P-Please, Ba-Bakura!" I crawled closer, sliding, slipping in the blood that was al over the floor.

"Ow, no "kun" anymore?" He sounded disappointed in some way and pulled the towel further away from me.

I sighed, still trying to see through the thick blood that made my vision red.

"At least… Give me my clothes…"

But Bakura sat quiet, doing nothing but to stare at my naked, blood covered body.

I sobbed, still crawling after something to wear.

My entrance still hurt like hell and I got weaker and weaker for every second that pasted.

What was Bakura doing?

Was he waiting for me to faint again or for a new change to rape me?

Or… did he just enjoy seeing me suffer?

Probably…

After an whole hour of suffering, pain and crawling I finally collapsed, the tears in my eyes made my vision clear and I could see my clothes laying only a few meters from my reach.

I tried to crawl again, I even tried to call for help, but my voice was small and thin, even I could barely hear it.

And then… And then I heard it! The thing that would save me from Bakura… The doorbell!

"Help…" I smiled, relaxing my body, waiting for strong hands to lift me up, hold me until my pain disappeared.

"Shit!" Bakura yelled, quickly dragging himself up from the floor.

"Ryou-kun? Are you home? I… I came to give you something!"

There it was, that dark voice that belonged to no other then… YamiMarik-kun. I love that voice...

"YamiMarik! Fuck, not _that_ bastard!" Bakura cursed, covering my mouth with one shaking hand.

"MPHH!" I screamed, trying to bite it.

"Ryou… kun?" YamiMarik-kuns voice had never made me feel so safe before…

"Aw, shut up!" Without thinking Bakura opened his mouth.

I started to laugh at the expression I saw in his face but got hit so hard in the back of my head that I fainted.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Kawaii desu!

Author: Sui Kokoro

Fandom: Yu-gi-oh!

Spoilers: No  
Warnings:Yes, yaoi. Boy on boy doing it.. so if you don't like gay porn, stop reading then! Oh, and there will be a little rape in it also.. just a little. okey.. very much.. T.T

Publisher's Notes: I'm still not the one who whrite this. ' This chapter is a little short, but I hope the next will be longer.

Disclaimer: She and I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But Sui-chan wants to own Bakii.. No, she change her mind, she want's ryou insteed.. '

Translation on the Japanese;

Kun This is something you say to a person (often, male) that you know very well. (Example, Bakura-kun)

Kawaii Cute

Kawaii desu You're really cute

Itadagimasu You say this before you start eating…

Nani Huh? What?  
Ne What do you say? Don't you think?

Oishi "Yummi", Good (Tastes good)

Nandemo Nothing, Nothing special

Onekai Please, I beg you

Gomen'e (Gomen) I'm sorry

Hontoni Really?

Ohayo Good morning

Holy Ra Instead of 'Oh my God'

"Kawaii desu!"

"Don't worry, you're safe now, Ryou-kun. It's okay to open you eyes…"

I sighed, slowly, slowly opened my eyes, looking up at that gorgeous chocolate brown skin and purple big eyes.

"YamiMarik-kun…" I melted, looking deep into those beautiful eyes.

"Thank god, you're okay!" YamiMarik-kun said and hugged me softly.

"Ah…!" Suddenly I began to shake, trying to push him away. "Don't, please… I can't handle being touched right now…"

My voice was low, barely a whisper.

"Ow… I'm… I'm sorry, Ryou-kun, I didn't mean to…" YamiMarik-kun looked guilty and quickly he pulled away.

"It's okay, I…"

"Damn, that bastard got away! If only I could…" YamiMarik-kun clenched his fist when he went trough my closet for clean clothes for me to wear.

I sighed, trying over and over again to forget the pain that came forth every single time I tried to move.

And so I began to cry, the tears wouldn't stop coming.

YamiMarik-kun quickly came to my rescue and slightly, he bend over me, softly stroking my hair, whispering soothing words to my wounded soul.

"Why did he…?" I tried, but my voice grew small as I remembered Bakura…

"I don't know, little one… Some people just… Don't have respect fro the ones that love them…" He sighed, picking up a pair of black boxers.

"Can you put these on yourself, Ryou-kun?"

I nodded and wanted to smile to him, but my lips just didn't want to obey.

My legs and opening felt numb.

An intense pain woke me up from my daydreaming and I screamed in fear and threw away the boxers, my hands shook.

I whimpered as YamiMarik-kun stroked my cheek and I pulled away, a frightened child I was, trapped in a body torn apart.

"Don't touch me… Don't touch me… I-it hurts when you t-touch me… A-and it hurts when I bend, so I can't…" Sobbing, I pulled the cover up my bed up to my ears, closing my eyes, wishing that, if there was a god out there, let him punish Bakura for what he had done to me…

To be continued..


	4. UPDATE

Sorry guys, this story is more or less put on ice. But the author has now created a account here on fanfiction . Net. The authors name here is : _**Hikikomori **_

Please check out her other works, and maybe beg her for a new chapter on this story. She's also on my list of favorite authors if you don't have the energy to search for her in the search engine.

Once again sorry for the lack of updates and for not bringing a new chapter to you. I wish you all well! Bai~!

(ps. sorry for the bad english in all the chapters before, keep in mind that we were only in like 6-8 grade when we started to upload this story - and we're from Sweden, so english is not our first language. So yeah.. that's all..)


End file.
